Wenn Yuu Kanda ein Mädchen wäre
by SweetSunata
Summary: Kanda scheint nie seine Ruhe zu kriegen. Nicht nur, dass er von Lavi belästigt wird, nein, jetzt muss auch noch Komui kommen und eine neue Maschine an ihm ausprobieren! Die Folge ist, dass Kanda ab nun ein Mädchen ist, Zurückverwandlung nicht in Sicht ;D


Vorwort: Die Geschichte wird erst aus der dritten Person geschrieben, sobald der Erz hler zur Ich-Person w chselt, erz hlt Kanda die Geschichte weiter^/^ Viel Spa beim Lesen!

Das Leiden des Kanda

W hrend unsere Exorzisten selten friedliche Schulzeiten erlebten, bastelte unser allerseits geliebter Komui bereits an seiner n chsten Erfindung, welche die Welt ver ndern w rde. Komui konnte seine eigene Genialit t kaum fassen, als er endlich die Maschine fertig gestellt hatte. Er war eindeutig der Chef der Forschungsabteilung, nein, noch besser! Der kl gste Mensch der Welt konnte sich nicht mit ihm messen! Mithilfe seiner neusten Maschine w rden so viele ungl ckliche Menschen geholfen werden!

Inspiriert wurde er von Komurin 2. Niedergeschlagen erinnerte sich Komui an Komurin 1, der von Kanda eiskalt zerst rt wurde, doch in der n chsten Sekunde legte sich die Depression wieder. Ein Genie durfte nicht ruhen, die Maschine musste sofort an die Menschen gereicht werden! Nat rlich erst nach ein paar Testversuche, f r die er Menschen brauchen w rde

H llische Kopfschmerzen waren das Erste, was Kanda bemerkte. Sein Kopf schien jeden Moment zu platzen, noch nie hatte er so heftige Schmerzen dort gehabt! Dann kam der Gedanke, was passiert ist, schlie lich war seine letzte Erinnerung, dass vor Komui in dessen B ro stand Es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, auf einmal war alles klar. Dieser wahnsinnige Direktor hat den Exorzisten wieder zu etwas gezwungen und daf r ausgeknockt! Es wurde wohl Zeit, Mugen wieder zu schleifen Nun bemerkte Kanda auch die totale Finsternis, in der er lag. Der Boden bestand aus Metall und f hlte sich warm an. Au erdem konnte Kanda nichts h ren, als ob er in einer schalldichten Kammer lag. Wo konnte er blo sein?

Pl tzlich fiel grelles Licht in die Dunkelheit und ein k hler Lufthauch strich ber seine Haut. Mit wachsender Verlegenheit erkannte er, dass er nackt war und nichts hatte um sich zu bedecken. Welche Perversionen hatte dieser Wahnsinnige mit Kanda verwirklicht?

Guten Morgen, Kanda. Ich hoffe, es war nicht unangenehm, schlie lich hast du mir einen ehrw rdigen Dienst geleistet! Ein Schemen stand in der T r, durch die das Licht fiel. Es warf ein Laken auf Kanda.  
>Komm heraus und sieh, wie wundervoll du nun aussiehst! Das klang nicht gut! Unsicher stand er auf und wickelte sich im Laken ein. Seine F e f hlten sich ungewohnt an, als h tte er noch nie einen Schritt gemacht, der Schemen half ihm.<p>

Nat rlich konnte er nichts erkennen, als er drau en war. Nur langsam gew hnten sich seine Augen unter pochenden Schmerzen wieder am grellen Licht, seine Kopfschmerzen verst rkten sich. Die H nde, die ihn beim Stehen unterst tzen, zeigten jedoch keine Gnade und zogen ihn weiter.

Ich muss zugeben, ich habe selbst leicht gezweifelt, ob die Maschine funktioniert. Nat rlich waren diese Zweifel unbegr ndet und entsprangen aus meiner Bescheidenheit. Ich bin wahrlich ein Genie! Obwohl Kanda unter Schmerzen litt, konnte er sich ein Tse nicht unterdr cken. Eindeutig, der Schemen war Komui und tats chlich hat er Kanda f r seine Experimente missbraucht! Wo war Mugen, nur Harakiri konnte noch seine Ehre retten! Nat rlich erst nachdem Kanda Komui s Blut gekostet hat Was hast du Wahnsinnige mit mir gemacht? knurrte er finster um irritiert die Brauen zu heben. Wo war sein finsteres Knurren geblieben, seit wann war seine Stimme so zart?

Beruhig dich, Kanda, Stress ist schlecht f r deinen Blutdruck! ermahnte ihn der Lilahaarige nur. Das Blut kochte danach noch hei er.

Hier, schau dich mal an! wurde ihm vorgeschlagen und obwohl Kanda tats chlich vor dem Kommenden Furcht versp rte, konzentrierte er seinen Blick. Er stand vor einem riesigen Spiegel, goldenes Scheinwerferlicht beleuchtete sein Antlitz Der Schock riss Kanda fast von den F en.  
>Noch immer besa er die langen, schwarzen Str hnen, welche offen ber seinem R cken fielen, jedoch umrahmten sie jetzt nicht mehr sein finsteres Gesicht, sondern schmeichelten die zarten Z ge einer Frau! Entsetzt starrte Kanda auf zwei eindeutig nicht m nnliche K rperteile an seinem Oberk rper, registrierte s mtliche andere Ver nderungen, die offenkundig einer Frau geh rten.<p>

Und, wie findest du dich? Kanda hatte keine Ahnung, was der Chef der Wissenschaftsabteilung mit ihm gemacht hatte, aber der Tod war eine zu milde Strafe f r ihn.

Das kann nicht ich sein! widersprach er stur. Komui l chelte.

Erstaunlich, nicht, wer h tte gedacht, dass Yuu Kanda ein so wundersch nes M d-

Halt die Klappe! Nein, nein, das durfte nicht wahr sein! Er war Yuu Kanda, ein hoch geachteter Schwertk mpfer, ein Vorbild seiner Klassenkameraden! Wenn man ihn so sehen w rde, noch schlimmer, wenn man Kanda erkannte, nie wieder k nnte Kanda seine Ehre herstellen. Lenalee k nnte mit ihm Kleider tauschen, auf einmal w re er beste Freunde mit dieser dussligen Miranda und die Leute w rden ihn in die gleiche Schublade stecken wie diese Armleuchter. Besonders diese nervige Bohnenstange w rde sich an seinem Elend weiden. Abwechselnd kreisten die Gesichter in seinen Gedanken, er h rte das h hnische Gel chter, dann kam das Bild von Lavi, welcher den weiblichen Kanda pl tzlich umarmte.  
>Wie ein Pistolenschuss versetzte der Gedanke Kanda den Gnadensto und lie ihn in die stille Ohnmacht fallen<p>

Ich konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, warum machte ich bei diesem drittklassigen Experiment mit? Vielleicht weil Komui nach ein paar Schl gen ganz lieb um Vergebung gebettelt hatte, was ich unheimlich genossen habe. Aber der Grund war wohl doch eher, weil laut Komui dies der einige Weg war, um wieder ein Mann zu werden.

Z hneknirschend erfuhr ich, unter welchem Vorwand man mich vom Unterricht befreit hatte. Vom Arzt verschriebener Kuraufenthalt wegen berarbeitung. Als w re ich so schwach und k nnte mich einfach so berarbeiten! Nat rlich w rde ich nicht wirklich zur Kur fahren, ich musste wieder in die Schule gehen blo als M dchen.  
>Mit grausamer Genauigkeit erinnere ich mich an jeden einzelnen Moment meines Vorbereitungstrainings, worauf Komui bestanden hatte<p>

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
